Martin County, Kentucky
Martin County is a county located in the U.S. state of Kentucky. As of the 2010 census, the population was 12,929. Its county seat is Inez. The county was founded in 1870 and is named for Congressman John Preston Martin. It is a prohibition or dry county, which means that alcohol sales are prohibited in all areas of the county. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.4%) is water. The county's eastern border is formed by the Tug Fork of the Big Sandy River. Adjacent counties *Lawrence County (northwest) *Wayne County, West Virginia (northeast) *Mingo County, West Virginia (southeast) *Pike County (south) *Floyd County (southwest) *Johnson County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 12,578 people, 4,776 households, and 3,620 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 5,551 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 99.25% White, 0.03% Black or African American, 0.06% Native American, 0.07% Asian, 0.06% Pacific Islander, 0.01% from other races, and 0.52% from two or more races. 0.62% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 4,776 households out of which 39.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.50% were married couples living together, 12.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 24.20% were non-families. 21.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.62 and the average family size was 3.05. In the county, the population was spread out with 28.10% under the age of 18, 9.50% from 18 to 24, 29.30% from 25 to 44, 23.30% from 45 to 64, and 9.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 98.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $18,279, and the median income for a family was $21,574. Males had a median income of $31,994 versus $18,011 for females. The per capita income for the county was $10,650. About 33.30% of families and 37.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 45.10% of those under age 18 and 26.90% of those age 65 or over. Politics Economy The Federal Bureau of Prisons U.S. Penitentiary, Big Sandy is located in unincorporated Martin County, near Inez."Institution Supplement." United States Penitentiary, Big Sandy. 2 (2/18). Retrieved on February 21, 2011. "USP Big Sandy is located at 1197 Airport Rd, Inez, Kentucky." and "Directions from Interstate 64: From the following areas: Ashland, KY, Huntington, WV, and the Ohio area, travel Interstate 64 to Kentucky Exit 191 to Route 23 South. Follow 23 South for approximately 38 miles until you reach Route 645. Turn left onto Route 645 South and travel approximately 11 miles until you reach Route 3. Turn right onto Route 3 and travel for approximately 10 miles until you reach Airport Road. Turn left onto Airport Road and follow signs to the institution." Coal companies in Martin County *Alliance Resource PartnersAlliance Resource Partners, L.P. » Central Appalachia Education The Martin County School System operates public schools. * Sheldon Clark High School * Inez Middle School * Eden Elementary School * Inez Elementary School * Warfield Elementary School * Warfield Middle school Communities *Beauty *Inez (county seat) *Job *Lovely *Laura *Pilgrim *Tomahawk *Warfield See also *Big Sandy Regional Airport *Big Sandy Area Development District *Dry counties *Martin County Sludge Spill *National Register of Historic Places listings in Martin County, Kentucky *United States Penitentiary, Big Sandy References Further reading * * External links *The Kentucky Highlands Project *Martin County Slurry Spill *Sandy Valley Transportation Services, Inc. Category:Counties of Kentucky Category:Martin County, Kentucky Category:Dry counties of Kentucky Category:Counties of Appalachia Category:1870 establishments in Kentucky Category:Settlements established in 1870